


Plans

by Violsva



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fantasizing, Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Maybe just once, to try it.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

First she'd have to catch Peggy unawares, and that was fascinatingly difficult. She could fight Peggy anytime, but this—

Maybe Peggy wanted this, maybe she wouldn't fight at all (though Dottie'd still tie her down). Or maybe she'd fight forever, insisting she hated it as Dottie made her wet and licked her up, bit her nipples hard and fingered her, made her need and then held it out of reach until she finally begged.

Peggy would escape eventually—Dottie always escaped. But she'd be made anew, knowing how it felt to be changed, as Dottie was learning how to choose.


End file.
